The Professor's Daughter
by WildWolfForever
Summary: Set after Exposure, but ignoring Chance. The Virals pack decide they need some R&R, and where better to relax than the one and only Loggerhead Island? But when they discover a mysterious girl living with the Wolf-Dog pack, what secrets about the experiment that made them Viral will they uncover?
1. Chapter 1

**Tory's POV**

I stepped out of the bunker into the warm sunshine. It was humid here, whatever the time of year. Hi stepped out behind me and stood there breathing in the salty early evening air. That was, until Ben came up behind him and shoved him out of the way. "Watch out, princess" Ben said, walking away, a smirk on his face. "Ow..." Hi muttered, looking genuinely hurt. Shelton come out after them, managing to trip on the small step up. He stood up again, brushed the sand off himself and screwed the bunker shut. "So, another successful mission for TEAM VIRALS!" Yelled Hi. He seemed to have recovered. "Don't you ever call us that again or I promise, I can hurt you more than that" said Ben, giving him the death glare. Hi said nothing but looked sheepish. "Hes right though" I said. "I am?" said Hi, looking surprised. "Yes, you are" I said, "We saved Ella and the Gable twins, we deserve some R and R" I said. "What do you suggest?" said Shelton, raising an eyebrow. I put my hand to my chin, hoping this would help me think. It didn't. "How about we go to Loggerhead?" said Hi, perking up. "That's actually not a very bad idea..." I said. Even not Flaring, I knew Hi well enough to know when he was doing a mental fist bump with himself. I glanced towards Ben and Shelton. Ben nodded slightly. Shelton nodded as well. "With a heatwave like this, swimming always seems good, and I have an old fold able barbeque I could set up there" he said. "So it's settled then" I said. "Meet at Sewee at 12 tomorrow?" Ben asked, jingling his old Boston Whaler Runabouts keys in his pocket. "Sounds good" I said. "Agreed" said Shelton and Hi at the same time. _'Doofuses'_ I thought.

**Hi's POV**

I tried to creep out of the house, but trying to open a door while holding a massive picknick basket, a huge foam football and a towel is not an easy thing to do, especially quietly. "Hiram Stolowitski!" yelled my mother. A thousand swear words rushed through my head. I slammed the door shut and bolted down the short distance to the pier. Well, as fast as you can bolt when your me. Everyone else was waiting in Sewee. I scrambled in and shoved my luggage into place. "What took you so long?" asked Shelton. "Ever tried sneaking this much stuff out of my house while my mothers around?" I said, regaining my breath. "True" said Ben, starting the engine and pulling away from the dock. Coop gave a small yip as we started out to sea. "I hear you, dog breath" I said. "Sea sickness is definitely not a good thing to have living on an island" I said, sighing and giving him a scratch behind the ear. He gave a content sigh and settled down to sleep the rest of the journey. "How long till we get there Captain?" said Tory, giving a mock salute. "About ten to fifteen minutes if the waves keep down" he said. After a few minutes a green blur appeared on the horizon. "After all these times, it still surprises me how beautiful it is" said Tory, sighing. "Well Queen Sappy" I said, "I've got something less beautiful for you." and I vomited over the side of the boat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: special thanks to Vrls1o1 and mandaao for the early support, this chapters dedicated to you. **

**P.s, sorry it's so short I'm at a wedding right now ;) **

**Tory's POV**

We pulled the boat up to the make-shift sand ramp we had made a few weeks earlier on a quieter side of Loggerhead. Hi, having recovered from his sea sickness, opted to cannonball straight into the ocean rather than scamper onto the heated sand like the rest of us. I winced as water sprayed up and slapped me across the face. Shelton started to set up the barbecue and Ben began to feverishly check that his boat would stay in place and not get swept out to sea, or worse, get it's paint scraped. I pulled our bundles of stuff out of the boat and set down the pick nick blanket on the sand, not close enough to the sea to get wet, but close enough that the sun wouldn't be blocked by the trees. I sat down to relax for a moment, enjoying the sand _not_ churning below me. I scanned the treeline. My eyes flicked back to one spot. No, I wasn't mistaken, there was someone watching us, and not just some curious monkey, these eyes were gold. Viral gold.

**Shelton's POV **

There, the barbecue was done! I had just stepped back to admire my handywork when I heard Tory give a slight gasp. I turned round to see what was going on and froze on the spot. Oddly, Tory began to laugh. Not nervous, we're innocent laughter, proper giggling. "Tory!" I said, to afraid to raise my voice but trying to sound firm, "what the hell are you doing!?" "Relax, it's just the wolves" said Tory, sounding way too calm. "Just the wolves?! Tory, rethink that sentence" I said, having a mini panic attack. "Relax captain worry" said Hi "as long as the mutt loves us, they love us." I looked over to Coop, hoping he would bound up to the other wolf and secure my safety for another day. But he didn't. He looked curious, and far from affectionate, if I had to pick a word, hostile. He let out a low growl. "Coop, Coop what's wrong?" Said Tory, kneeling beside him and scratching his ear, right where he likes it. "Coooop" a voice said slowly. It sounded like it hadn't been used in a long time and elongated the o like it was a new word. "Who... Who's there" said Hi, nervousness cracking his usual cool and calm composure. Whatever was there began to move forward, pushing through the leaves and branches. Ben ran over to see what was going on and we all simultaneously gasped. It was a young girl. Dirty and scraped and wearing rags but still a girl. And her eyes glowed a deep, primal gold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tory's POV**

For a minute we all just stayed there, in a stunned, trance like, silence. Then Coop took a step forward. He was prepared to defend the pack. I slowly cleared my throat. "H...hello?" I said. She pushed a few branches to the side and crawled onto the sand. I could see her more clearly now. Her hair was dark, and the mud and dirt that clung to it didn't help. The gold now faded from her eyes and they became a pale, piercing grey. Her face showed a look of concentration, like she was focusing on something. It looked familiar, too. She and Coop stared each other down. Coop let out a low growl, she did the same. Then suddenly, his mood completely changed. He bounded towards her and started licking her face, and playing like he knew her. "The hell is Coop doing?!" said Ben, looking alarmed. "Does he know her?" Said Hi, looking equally alarmed and confused. "Coop! Come here boy!" I said, patting my knees lightly. In response he bounded over and began to lick my face. "Easy there fluffy, you know her?" I said, prying him off me. The girl continued to sit there, staring at us, head tilted slightly. "What's your name?" I said, standing up and taking a step towards her. "My...my name..." she said. She looked like she was genuinely trying to remember the answer. After a few minutes she replied, "Katherine." The name hit home, but I didn't let the emotion register on my face, not wanting to scare her off. "The Wolf... He likes you, he came here with you" she said slowly, as if trying to remember the right words then gesturing to Coop. "Yea, Ol'dog breath breath loves us" said Hi. Katherine's face grew angry. "Do not insult your superiors, he, and even I, could rip you apart if he did not feel so much affection towards you, for what reason I do not know" her words flew fast now, perfectly pronounced with no faults. "Oh I highly doubt that" said Ben, clenching his fists. Katherine's eyes re-ignited with the familiar golden fire. "Woah woah woah, no need for flaring" said Shelton, trying to keep both Katherine and Ben calm. Katherine dropped her guard and turned to Shelton. "Flaring?" she said, looking not friendlier but less angry. "Yea, that's what we call it" I said. "Call what?" she asked. "You know, golden eyes, pow pow pow" said Hi, making odd hand gestures. "You... You've seen it before?" she asked, her voice now reduced to a whispering stutter. The guys looked at me. I nodded in response. I thought of everything that ever made me annoyed. The Tripod, Whitney... Mum. My grieving was caught short as spasms hit my body. I could see everything, hear everything, _smell everything_. Oh yea, this was good. Hi, his own eyes glowing golden, punched Ben in the face. He let out a torrent of swear words and rubbed his cheek as his eyes lit up. "God, we need another way to do that" he said. Katherine just stared at us, her own golden eyes wide. "Y... you... you have it too..." she said, stuttering. "Yup" I said "How?" she asked, leaning forward. "We'd like to ask you the same thing" I said. I saw a tear trickle down her cheek and sensed it was a delicate subject. "Lets start with something more basic, how about who we are?" I said, hoping to cheer her up. "This is Ben Blue, Shelton Devers, and Hiram Stolowitski I said, gesturing to them each in turn. "You speak for them, are you the alpha?" she said. I cracked a smile "I guess you could say that, I'm Victoria, but you can call me Tory, Brennan." "Brennan... I know that name" she said. "It's not that uncommon" I said "It was... Kit!" a warm smile spread across her face. "Wait, you know my father?!" I said, taken aback. "He worked at the labs... With my father" she said. "Wait, you have a father!? We all said. We need to stop doing that. "Yes, he was in charge of the labs, and I don't remember much of my mother" she said. "Wait..." I said, gasping in realization. "What was his name?" Ben asked, looking worried, a characteristic one would not normally associate with him. "His name is Markus, do you know him? Markus Karsten"


End file.
